metalfieldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Arch Enemy
Biography: After causing a significant amount of damage throughout the world over the past two years with their doomsday machine, the mighty ARCH ENEMY triumphantly returns with the definitive offering of their already heralded career. This new masterpiece, Rise of The Tyrant, is the follow-up to 2005's Doomsday Machine, the band's most successful album to date. They have once again enlisted the duties of acclaimed producer Fredrik Nordström (Dimmu Borgir, In Flames) at Sweden's Studio Fredman, where the band recorded all of their albums through Wages Of Sin (2001). ARCH ENEMY mastermind Michael Amott (guitars) states: “Rise of The Tyrant, is the ultimate ARCH ENEMY album! To me, it sounds like the perfect mix of melody and brutality. This disc is an organic and honest statement from the band - it's pure f**king metal at its absolute best, the ARCH ENEMY way.�? In the summer of 2005, the highly anticipated Doomsday Machine, mixed by the acclaimed Andy Sneap (Killswitch Engage, Nevermore, Opeth), debuted at #87 on the Billboard Top 200 chart and recently surpassed the 90,000 U.S. SoundScan plateau. This is ARCH ENEMY’s highest-charting effort yet and most acclaimed after being hailed by such mainstream publications as Billboard and Revolver as their best record yet. The Doomsday Machine U.S. touring campaign kicked off with a high profile slot on Ozzfest 2005, where the band stunned thousands of people daily with their proficient musicianship and live intensity. The group quickly became one of the most talked about artists of the tour, as they continually outsold all of their peers each week. The buzz on ARCH ENEMY grew stronger after Ozzfest wrapped up, and the group made their much-anticipated return to the U.S. on a headlining tour with All That Remains that fall. In the spring of 2006, ARCH ENEMY embarked on a massive Jagermeister sponsored co-headlining bill with Chimaira, God Forbid and Hate Eternal. The group closed out the year with a high profile spot on Gigantour, which marked their fourth and final U.S. run for the Doomsday Machine campaign. Featuring the all-star lineup of Mike Amott (guitars), Chris Amott (guitars), Sharlee D’Angelo (bass) and Daniel Erlandsson (drums), the group first garnered praise with the metal milestones Black Earth (1997), Stigmata (1998) and Burning Bridges (1999). These albums were fueled by flawless dual guitar technical execution and a previously unheard of mixture of melody and aggression, which helped them quickly solidify their reputation as one of the genre’s elite. However, ARCH ENEMY really began to develop their true potential once vocalist Angela Gossow joined the fold on 2001’s critically acclaimed Wages of Sin album (produced by Nordström and mixed by Sneap), marking the first time a band of this caliber and ferocity was fronted by a woman. The album was bathed in unending universal praise – from worldwide front-cover press in national magazines to daily newspapers – with Wages Of Sin proudly claiming stake in end-of-the-year “Best Of...�? lists. The metal underground also demonstrated a faithful display of allegiance to the new line-up, as Metal Maniacs hailed the album as “a relentless, eclectic and wholly charged album to keep even those with the shortest musical attention spans entertained.�? Further accolades soon followed as North America’s Alternative Press quickly identified ARCH ENEMY as one of the five bands who exemplify “the sound of things to come�? in 2002. This claim would soon prove itself prophetic during the band’s performances at Japan’s Beast Feast, the Milwaukee Metalfest, the New England Metal & Hardcore Festival, a North American tour supporting Nile, their own headlining North American tour and six sold-out dates in Japan. The band’s 2003 effort, Anthems of Rebellion, was immediately hailed as a metal masterpiece. It was their second offering with Angela, touted by Metal Edge as “one of the most promising talents in years.�? The record proved to be a landmark release for Century Media, as it delivered the label its then-highest first-week U.S. SoundScan sales ever on the way to becoming one of its 10 best-selling albums of all time. Press raves continued to pour in, as Anthems scored an unprecedented 5/5 in both Alternative Press and Kerrang! while going on to land the #1 album of 2003 in Metal Maniacs Readers’ Poll, earning them staunch recognition and high-profile U.S. tours with such acts as Slayer, Hatebreed, Cradle Of Filth and the legendary Iron Maiden. ARCH ENEMY will make their much-anticipated return to the U.S. in the fall of 2007 as Rise of The Tyrant ultimately redefines the genre they helped to create. ---- Line Up: Angela Gossow - vocals Michael Amott - guitars Nick Cordle - guitars Daniel Erlandsson - drums Sharlee D'Angelo - bass ---- Discography: Black Earth (1996) Stigmata (1998) Burning Bridges (1999) Wages of Sin (2001) Anthems of Rebellion (2003) Doomsday Machine (2005) Rise of the Tyrant (2007) The Root of all Evil (2009) Khaos Legions (2011) ---- Website: http://www.archenemy.net/ ---- Arch Enemy - Khaos Legions.jpg Arch Enemy bandpic.jpg Arch Enemy - Burning Bridges.jpg Arch Enemy - Stigmata.jpg Arch Enemy - Black Earth.jpg Arch Enemy - Wages of sin.jpg Arch Enemy - Anthems of rebellion.jpg Arch Enemy - Doomday machine.jpg Arch Enemy - Rise of the tyrant.jpg Category:Bands